Loupiot
by flyingpanda97
Summary: Après avoir été battu par son oncle,le petit Harry de 4 ans se fait sauver par Fenrir Greyback loup solitaire et froid. bon c'est ma première fanfic .Venez voir si elle vous intéresse svp !
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut et commença à hyperventiler à cause du crissement des lourds pas de l'oncle Vernon sur le parquet…à tous les coups, il se dirigeait vers son placard. Du haut de ses 4 ans, Harry posa ses petites mains potelées sur ses oreilles et ferma ses yeux le plus fort possible en se disant qu'avec un peu de chances l'oncle Vernon ne viendrait pas le frapper cette fois ci…mais, malheureusement en entendant les grincements de la porte mal huilée et en voyant le visage rouge de colère de son oncle par l'entrebâillement du placard, notre petit survivant se rendit vite compte qu'il pleurerait encore cette nuit. Malheureusement, comme pour donner raison aux dires du petit être sans défense, Vernon agrippa le frêle bras du sauveur du monde sorcier et commença à le frapper pour des raisons plus bêtes les unes que les autres sans se soucier des marques qui commençaient à se former sur le corps de l'enfant ,se réjouissant même de sa bouche ouverte en un cri muet et de ses pauvres yeux larmoyants. Après tout sa journée de travail avait été particulièrement insoutenable et, ce monstre qui restait chez lui grâce à sa trop grande bonté d'âme devait bien en payer le prix. Avec un regard absent, Vernon regarda la tête du garçon anormal se cogner contre le mur et les gouttes de sang descendre de la blessure vers le parquet en se disant que cet être insignifiant n'avait vraiment aucunes manières et que pour la peine, il dormirait dehors ce soir. Le petit Harry fixait résolument ses yeux vers le plafond alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. En entendant le soupir excédé de son oncle, il se dit qu'il ferait plus d'efforts pour être normal, après tout comment sa famille pourrait-elle l'aimer s'il restait un monstre pareil ? C'est avec ces sombres résolutions qu'Harry Potter, survivant et sauveur du monde sorcier sombra dans le monde de l'inconscience.

…...

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit Fenrir Greyback, beau loup garou aux yeux gris sentit une douleur atroce et de source inconnue à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'une part importante de lui s'arrachait petit à petit de son corps pour sombrer dans le néant. Il se retourna vivement pour vérifier qu'on ne l'attaquait pas mais, ne trouva derrière lui qu'une ruelle sombre et vide. Alors, il se glissa contre la paroi d'un mur délavé et essaya de trouver en lui la source de cette douleur. Son loup était déchainé et essayait de prendre le contrôle de lui-même. Quelque chose d'anormal se passait, il en était sûr. Il sentait quelque chose l'appeler…il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait mais il était convaincu que cette chose était importante pour lui. Il avait à peine fini de se faire cette réflexion qu'il commença à se transformer , laissant son loup sortir de son enveloppe charnelle .En une fraction de seconde à peine il se retrouva à s'élancer pratiquement contre sa volonté vers cet appel au secours ,gambadant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à changer totalement de zone et d'entrer dans un quartier moldu assez riche .Il s'arrêta un moment pour essayer d''entendre à nouveau cet appel et se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait des cordes , les gouttes d'eaux qui tombaient sur son pelage mouillé le firent frissonner et, il se dépêcha de reprendre la route de peur d'engourdir ses membres .Apres cinq bonne minutes de trottinements ou il s'arrêtait a intervalles réguliers pour retrouver la provenance de l'appel ,le loup s'arrêta enfin devant une maison de moldus ou il sentait une odeur de sang épouvantable. L'odeur étant trop prononcée, Fenrir décida de sauter par-dessus la clôture. En regardant à travers le jardin moldu, il ne vit rien d'exceptionnel jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance à la suite de l'odeur et qu'il trouve recroquevillé dans le creux d'une racine, attaché à un arbre tel un chien, un petit humain recouvert de plaies et de bleus. En s'approchant davantage de l'être endormi, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une plaie plus profonde que les autres sur la tête, il prit une grande goulée d'air frais pour se remettre les idées en place et réalisa que le garçon commençait à avoir une odeur de mort sur lui. En sentant cela, il hésita à le laisser là et partir mais dès que cette idée le traversa, son loup se mit à grogner indépendamment de lui-même. Ok, il ne pouvait pas partir mais d'un autre coté le garçon était trop faible, la seule manière qu'il avait de le garder en vie était un peu trop radicale à son goût. Il regarda le garçon un instant et alors que l'odeur de la mort se rependait sur lui, mu par un instinct sauvage, il mordit son épaule droite et unit leurs destins par ce geste. Fenrir se dépêcha de lécher la plaie afin que sa salive l'aide à cicatriser et en profita pour lécher toutes les plaies du garçon pour l'aider un minimum. Puis, il prit le T-shirt de son loupiot dans sa gueule et le transporta jusqu'à chez lui.

….

Très peu de personne pouvaient se vanter de savoir ou Fenrir habitait, ces personnes privilégiées pouvaient aisément être comptées sur les doigts de la main. En effet Fenrir était quelqu'un de très réservé qui avait appris à aimer la solitude à cause de ses nombreuses trahisons du passé. C'est pourquoi durant tout le voyage le loup se demanda pourquoi il avait directement pensé à ramener son petit loupiot chez lui. Après près d'une demi-heure de trot intensif, Fenrir arriva enfin à l'entrée de son chez lui. Il se dépêcha de traverser l'immense foret attenante à son manoir, se retransforma en humain et serra son petit fardeau contre lui. Il se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain personnelle et fit couler un bain chaud pour son loupiot. Ensuite, Fenrir se hâta de déshabiller son petit protégé, il enleva ses vêtements et il les fit tous les deux entrer dans le bain bienfaiteur. Lorsqu'il le trouva assez propre à son gout, le loup sortit sa petite charge de l'eau, la sécha, pensa ses plaies, lui passa un t-shirt, se coucha avec son loupiot et lui mit une couverture. Il apprécia à sa juste valeur le petit poids contre son ventre en pensant que la nuit lui porterait certainement conseil.

Le petit Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête horrible ainsi qu'un petit picotement sur son épaule droite, il s'étonna de sentir quelque chose de dur mais d'étonnamment confortable sous lui .Il pouvait sentir une odeur de forêt mélangée à celle d'un gel douche probablement à la menthe ..Tiens, c'est bizarre, il n'arrivait pas à aussi bien sentir les choses d'habitude, le petit sauveur avait l'impression que son odorat s'était développé ..Il continua à profiter de son matelas agréable et à apprécier cette bonne odeur en gardant les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à avoir peur.. D'habitude, son matelas n'était pas doux mais extrêmement dur il n'était pas non plus confortable ...Non, d'habitude le matelas le grattait énormément et il n'y avait pas de bonne odeur de forêt non plus dans son placard au contraire ça sentait le renfermé et la moisissure. Harry en était sur maintenant, il y avait un problème, ce n'était pas normal. Avec le peu de courage qu'il lui restait le petit survivant se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait devant lui Harry n'en revenait pas. Il ferma à nouveau ses yeux, se pinça pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas et lorsqu'il sentit le petit picotement qui accompagnait son geste, le petit sauveur se décida à accepter la réalité. Il se trouvait dans une chambre immense au style ancien dans les tons beiges et blanc. La pièce était recouverte de grandes baies vitrées qui laissaient apercevoir un foret magnifique ainsi qu'une petite rivière. Au côté du lit, il y avait deux tables de chevet en bois verni avec de beaux motifs sur lesquelles étaient posées de belles lampes blanches et deux bougies à la vanille. Dans un coin de la chambre, il pouvait voir une cheminée imposante faites de pierre dans laquelle crépitait un feu accueillant. En face de la cheminée, il y avait un coin détente avec une immense bibliothéque rempli de livres, deux gros fauteuils qui avaient l'air extrêmement confortables et une petite table basse sur laquelle était posée une lampe et un bouquet de belles fleurs jaunes .Pour finir au beau milieu de la pièce, il y avait un énorme lit à baldaquin avec de beaux rideaux beiges .Dans le lit ,il y avait de beaux coussins blancs et un homme imposant avec de beaux cheveux argentés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, un nez droit ,de fines lèvres roses , une carrure imposante et qui avait une bonne odeur de terre et de forêt ..Un ange passa.. Un deuxième le suivit, et Harry se rendit enfin compte qu'il était couché dans un lit avec un homme ...d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment exact puisqu'il était couché sur cet homme. Notre petit survivant se mit à paniquer et essaya de sortir de cet homme et du lit le plus vite possible mais, il fut retenu par un grognement agacés et deux bras fermes qui se refermèrent contre lui.

Fenrir se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit sa petite source de chaleur essayer de sortir de ses bras. C'est avec un réflexe presque effrayant qu'il s'empressât de grogner et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son loupiot. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt à affronter ce petit être, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et beugua quelques secondes. Fenrir se trouvait face au plus beau vert qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Son loupiot avait de beaux yeux verts pailletés or qui rappelaient l'herbe fraiche après la rosée matinale. Après être sorti de sa transe, le loup se rendit compte que le petit être tremblait comme une feuille et il se décida enfin à clarifier la situation.

-Calmes toi petit je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je m'appelle Fenrir. C'est moi qui t'ai soigné. Hier soir je t'ai trouvé attaché à un arbre sous la pluie tu étais inconscient ...J'ai donc décidé de prendre soin de toi.

Harry observa un long moment l'homme qui se tenait sous lui. Il était resté pétrifié pendant près d'une minute lorsque l'homme avait décidé d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait des yeux argentés magnifiques qui faisaient penser à un soir de pleine lune. Pourquoi l'homme lui disait qu'il l'avait soigné ? Après tout il était un monstre. On ne soignait pas les monstres non ?

-Poukwoi vous m'avez soigné ? Vous zètes un gentil ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Près de lui

Encore étourdi à cause des yeux si purs du petit, Fenrir eu un moment de flottement avant d'essayer de le rassurer et de lui expliquer la situation un minimum. Cette pensée était drôle parce que l'alpha lui-même n'y comprenait rien.

Premier point : Il avait en ce moment un petit chiot sur son torse qui le regardait avec des yeux apeurés ...

Deuxième point : Il trouvait que les petites vagues de chaleur que dégageait le corps du loupiot étaient rassurantes voir paisibles...

Troisième point : La voix si hésitante du petit et sa manière de parler le rendait juste a-do-ra-ble.

Fenrir se frappa mentalement. Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de pensées bisounours ? L'Homme-loup décida de s'attarder sur les trois points qu'il avait soulignés plus tard et de commencer par trouver une solution au problème le plus important selon lui.

Que devait-il faire de cet enfant ? le ramener à sa famille ? L'alpha avait à peine pensé cela que son loup se mis à grogner d'une manière peu rassurante. D'accord…Ça avait l'air plutôt clair exprimé ainsi, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, son loup voulait à tout prix garder l'enfant.

Avec une mauvaise foi évidente, l'alpha ignora entièrement le fait que lui-même n'était pas contre l'idée et se décida enfin à répondre à la question que le petiot avait posée si innocemment ...Pourquoi l'avait-il soigné au fond ...était-il une gentille personne ?

-Je t'ai soigné parce que je sentais que c'était la chose à faire petit et, je ne te veux pas de mal.

De son côté le petit Harry écoutait attentivement ce que le grand monsieur aux yeux argent disait tout en faisant de grandes inspirations afin d'essayer de pouvoir sentir le plus possible cette odeur de menthe et de forêt si grisante. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais, sur l'instant, cette odeur lui était indispensable. N'arrivant pas assez bien à percevoir la senteur à son gout, le petit Harry se mit à renifler.

Et, c'est d'une manière totalement intuitive que le survivant se pencha, qu'il enfoui son nez dans le cou de Fenrir et qu'il fit un son qui ressemblait trait pour trait au jappement d'un chiot heureux. Le petit sauveur du monde sorcier avait envie de rester ici éternellement afin de pouvoir ressentir à jamais ce sentiment de sécurité et cette bonne odeur de « forêt mentholée ».

Malheureusement chaque bonne chose a une fin et le grand monsieur sous lui fit un petit raclement de gorge. Cela suffit à sortir Harry de sa transe puis, il se releva d'un coup et demanda :

-Vous ne voulez pas de mal à Harry ? Vous zallé ramener Harry voire sa famille alow ?

Cela faisait deux bonnes minutes que Fenrir essayait de ralentir les battements de son cœur. Son protégé venait d'enfouir son nez dans son cou comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du petit être se propager dans son cou mais bizarrement, c'est son cœur si froid qui se réchauffait un peu plus à chaque inspiration du petiot.

Fenrir analysa ce à quoi il était en train de penser et se frappa mentalement pour la deuxième fois de la journée à cause de son côté romantique inutile. Et en sachant déjà que son geste allait mettre un terme à la magie du moment, il se racla la gorge et regarda avec un air blasé son petit être se détacher de lui.

L'alpha allait commencer à se perdre dans le regard du petiot jusqu'à ce qu'il analyse la phrase dudit petiot. Son protégé avait un prénom...Harry …pendant un cours instant, Fenrir regarda le petit être qui se tenait sur lui en se disant que derrière ces beaux yeux verts se cachait peut-être Harry Potter le sauveur du monde sorcier mais, il changea vite d'avis en se disant que cette pensée était beaucoup trop loufoque pour être vraie…

-Non petit, je ne préférerais pas, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il faudrait d'abord laisser à tes blessures le temps de cicatriser tu ne penses pas ? Une fois soigné on réfléchira de nouveau à la question. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le petit Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser des paroles du monsieur aux beaux yeux gris. Ce monsieur disait vouloir le soigner. Le sauveur du monde sorcier ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait l'impression de pouvoir faire confiance à cet homme à l'air si dur.

En y réfléchissant, ce monsieur l'avait sauvé. Hier soir, Harry avait vraiment eu l'impression qu'il allait mourir dans le jardin de l'oncle Vernon et enfin permettre à sa famille de ne plus être obligée de vivre au côté d'un monstre tel que lui.

Mais, aujourd'hui il était encore vivant et il ne devait sa vie qu'au gentil monsieur sous lui. Oui, Harry trouvait ce monsieur gentil, c'était peut-être un peu bête de sa part d'aider un monstre comme lui. Mais, le petit survivant faisait confiance à cet homme.

En plus, le monsieur avait de beaux yeux argentés comme un soir de pleine lune et Harry aimait la lune. Il la trouvait rassurante et paisible. Un peu comme l'odeur du monsieur sous lui, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la sentir de plus en plus.

Et, le petit survivant avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs mais, il en était sûr. Personne n'avait jamais été si gentil avec lui par le passé. Alors, le petit survivant inspira un bon coup et demanda :

Comment vous vous zappeler ?

Fenrir regarda la petite bouille pensive de son loupiot pendant quelques secondes en se disant qu'il préférait clairement sa tête pensive à sa tête apeurée et se décida à répondre à son protégé.

Je m'appelle Fenrir petit.

Le petit Harry observa l'homme sous lui, lui fit le plus mignon des sourires malicieux et lui dit :

-Bonjouw Fenny je m'appelle Harry. Je veux bien rester avec vous un tout petit moment.

Fenrir eu un franc sourire en réponse à celui de son petiot. Mais il rigola clairement lorsque le ventre de son protégé se mit à gronder bruyamment et, faisant mine de ne pas apercevoir les rougeurs sur les joues de son loupiot, il se leva du lit en le portant comme une princesse pour aller à la cuisine sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que le petit était juste la définition du mot « mignon » quand il rougissait.

Le petit Harry était époustouflé à cause de la beauté de la cuisine dans laquelle Fenny venait de l'amener. Il se trouvait dans une pièce spacieuse dans de beaux tons jaune or et orangé. Sur le mur du fond il y avait deux belles baies vitrées avec des rideaux jaunes. Le sol était recouvert d'un joli parquet beige.

Harry aurait voulu continuer à analyser chaque petit détail de la pièce mais, d'un seul coup, Harry se mit à sentir des odeurs toutes aussi bonnes les unes que les autres et, son regard se posa sur la table de la cuisine. Dessus, il y avait un vrai festin de roi : du bacon croustillant, des saucisses, du jambon, du boudin noir, des œufs au plat, des tomates accompagnés d'un thé bouillant.

Au vu de la réaction que son loupiot venait d'avoir, Fenrir eu un sourire narquois puis, il se dirigea vers la table et assis son petiot devant une assiette remplie à ras bord.

Lorsque Fenny le déposa devant le petit déjeuner qui avait l'air si bon, le mini survivant eu un instant de doute. Une personne anormale n'avait pas le droit de manger toutes ces bonnes choses n'est-ce pas ? Harry leva les yeux vers Fenrir et lui demanda d'une voix fluette :

C'est pouw Harry ? Harry peut vwaiment manger cela ?

Fenrir regarda son loupiot un long moment et pesta contre les être si méprisables que faisaient les moldus du petit. Comment avaient-ils pu briser son loupiot de la sorte ?

L'alpha s'empressa de répondre au petiot qu'il pouvait manger jusqu'à ce que son ventre explose s'il le voulait, et, il manqua pratiquement un battement de cœur lorsqu'il vit le sourire éclatant que faisait son protégé.

Harry se jeta goulument sur la nourriture en mangeant trois fois plus que d'habitude sans même s'en rendre compte et, il se dit qu'il préférait définitivement rester avec Fenny. Mais, bizarrement, il ne se voyait pas rester trop longtemps loin de Fenny et de son odeur...

Après avoir fini de manger, Fenrir fit faire le tour de son manoir à son petiot en se régalant de tous ses regards éberlués et impressionnés. Puis, il attrapa la main du petit et le guida vers une pièce juste à côté de sa chambre.

Le petit Harry était bouche bée devant la grande maison de Fenny. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir vu quelque chose de si beau de toute sa vie. Le mini survivant fut tiré de ses pensées par la main de Fenny qui le tira devant une porte juste à côté de la pièce où il s'était réveillé ce matin.

Fenny ouvrit la porte et, le petit Harry se trouva face à une chambre magnifique tout en blanc avec une belle moquette immaculée et un grand lit à baldaquin blanc.

C'était simple mais, c'était aussi l'endroit le plus apaisant que le petit sauveur n'avait jamais vu ! Fenny le tira dans cette pièce si accueillante et lui dit de sa voix de bariton :

-C'est ta nouvelle chambre petit, elle te plaît ?

Le petit sauveur du monde sorcier ne savait plus où mettre la tête.

D'abord il avait le droit de manger le petit déjeuner le plus délicieux de toute la planète Terre et maintenant, il apprenait que la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était à lui…rien qu'à lui. Ce n'était pas le placard sous l'escalier, ce n'était pas à Dudley non plus. Ce n'était que sa chambre à lui …seulement la chambre d'Harry.

Le petit sauveur du monde sauveur du monde sorcier eu une surcharge d'émotions et, les larmes se mirent toutes seules à couler sur ses petites joues rosées.

Dans un élan de pure reconnaissance, le petit Harry tira de toutes ses forces la main de Fenny jusqu'à ce qu'il se baisse un peu puis, le petit sauveur du monde sorcier lâcha ladite main, sauta sur le torse de Fenny et enroula ses petites menottes autour de son cou.

Ensuite, profitant de la surprise de Fenny, le petit Harry s'empressa de frotter son nez très fort sur le cou de Fenny et lui fit mille baisers papillons (et un peu mouillés) tout en lui répétant inlassablement des dizaines de « merci » successifs

Fenrir était clairement éberlué. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que ça en devenait presque douloureux. Son chiot venait de s'élancer dans ses bras…pire, il était en train de recevoir des baisers remplis d'amour et de simplicité.

Mais, le plus dur à encaisser ce n'était même pas ça, la chose la plus terrifiante, c'était de ressentir cette puissante vague d'amour et de reconnaissance pour le petit. L'alpha s'empressa de serrer le petit de toutes ses forces et de lui faire un bisou sur le front.

Aucun d'eux ne surent jamais combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position, accroupis sur la moquette de la nouvelle chambre du petit chiot. Ce moment était précieux, le loup et le louveteau partageait tout deux l'un de ces rares moments ou plus rien n'existe à part les battements du cœur et la présence d'autrui.

Mais, il y avait une chose dont Fenrir était sûr, ce moment marquait le début de leur histoire commune. L'alpha avait l'impression loufoque d'aimer le petit. Il y réfléchirait plus tard mais, sur le moment, Fenrir se promit une chose. Il ferait tout ce qui lui était possible pour garder son protégé près de lui et, petit à petit, il allait recoller tous les morceaux du petit cœur brisé de son loupiot.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Je veux juste vous dire que je suis vraiment contente que vous lisiez ma fiction!

Pensez à mes laisser des reviews svp ça me fait énormément plaisir!

Si vous avez un conseil ou une supposition n'hésitez pas non plus je ne mords pas:) !

Bon j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre et que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu !

Ah oui, dîtes moi si vous voulez que je continue un peu sur l'enfance d'Harry ou si vous préférez que je le fasse directement devenir ado.. la suite dépend de vous! bisous!


End file.
